Jackass Number Two
Jackass Number Two is a 2006 American reality film. It is the sequel to Jackass: The Movie (2002), both based upon the MTV series Jackass. Like its predecessor and the original TV show, the film is a compilation of stunts, pranks and skits. The film stars the regular Jackass cast of Johnny Knoxville, Bam Margera, Chris Pontius, Steve-O, Ryan Dunn,Dave England, Jason "Wee Man" Acuña, Preston Lacy and Ehren McGhehey. Everyone depicted in the film plays as themselves. All nine main cast members from the first film returned for the sequel. The film was directed by Jeff Tremaine, who also directed Jackass: The Movie and produced Jackass. The film was produced by Dickhouse Productions and MTV Films and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film premiered in theatres on September 22, 2006. The DVD was later released on December 26, 2006. Jackass 2.5, a direct-to-video feature, was made available online on December 19, 2007 and on DVD on December 26, 2007.[1] It contains most of the deleted and unused scenes that were originally shot for Jackass Number Two. The film received positive reviews from critics, and was also a box-office success, making nearly $85 million worldwide against a production budget of only $11.5 million. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackass_Number_Two# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Screenings and release *5 Reception **5.1 Critical **5.2 Commercial *6 Soundtrack *7 DVD release *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackass_Number_Two#Jackass_2.5 8 Jackass 2.5] *9 Sequel *10 References *11 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_Number_Two&action=edit&section=1 edit Jackass Number Two is a compilation of various stunts, pranks and skits, and essentially has no plot. The film opens with an introduction of the nine cast members while they're being chased by bulls in a neighborhood. As the stampede chases them, Ryan Dunn jumps into a station wagon before a bull rips off the open door. Preston Lacy is pushed through a fence by a bull while trying to get over it. Dave England takes cover in a garbage can, which is knocked aside by a bull. Jason "Wee-Man" Acuña is knocked to the ground by a calf, and Chris Pontius is thrown into a kiddie pool by a bull's horns.Ehren McGhehey and Steve-O jump and break through a garden fence to avoid being hit. Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera are left, and get chased into a house. Bam jumps through a window, and Johnny stops in his tracks to deliver his signature line, "Hi, I’m Johnny Knoxville, and welcome to Jackass!", before being blasted through a window by several bulls, followed by the film's title appearing onscreen. The movie finishes with Johnny Knoxville in what appears to be a hotel room with a bear trap. The set then falls down to reveal a Busby Berkeley-style movie musical production number set to the La Cage aux Folles song "The Best of Times", where the cast sing and dance while getting battered by violent stunts. As in the first film, Rip Taylor is seen at the end of the sequence claiming that he is feeling not so good because of a drink called "The Piledriver". Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_Number_Two&action=edit&section=2 edit The entire main cast from Jackass: The Movie returned for the sequel. *Johnny Knoxville *Bam Margera *Ryan Dunn *Chris Pontius *Steve-O *Dave England *Danger Ehren *Preston Lacy *Jason "Wee-Man" Acuña The film also includes cameos by Brandon Novak, Mark Zupan, Brandon DiCamillo, Roger Alan Wade, Dimitry Elyashkevich, Loomis Fall, Lance Bangs, animal experts David Weathers and Manny Puig, Rick Kosick, Spike Jonze and cult film directors John Waters, Jay Chandrasekhar. Professional BMX rider Mat Hoffman and professional skater Tony Hawk both performed stunts. Rap group Three 6 Mafia also appears, as well as HIM singer Ville Valo, rapper Lil Wayne, actor James DeBello, with Kat Von D, as well as NFL star Jason Taylor. Mike Judge, Luke Wilson and Willie Garson are also featured in the credits and in deleted scenes. Stunts including Jackass and Viva La Bam regular Don Vito were also filmed and shown in previews. However, due to the scandal surrounding his arrest just prior to the film's release and the nature of the charges against him, all the scenes involving Don Vito were cut. Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_Number_Two&action=edit&section=3 edit Shooting began on January 30, 2006 and ended on June 23, 2006.[2][3] The Jackass cast refused to divulge where they were filming, out of fear of fans interfering with the filming process. However, they have filmed in India, Australia, England and Moscow. A few insights were leaked prior to the movie's release by Steve-O and Bam Margera via Radio Bam and Loveline. Other shootings were Bull Shoals, Arkansas; Key West, Florida; Los Angeles, California; Miami, Florida; New Orleans, Louisiana; and West Chester, Pennsylvania. The stunt "How to Milk a Horse" was originally shot for Wildboyz,[4] but was saved for future use.[4] "The idea to drink the horse semen was not actually planned but was "in the back of everyone's mind."[5] To agree to do the stunt, Chris Pontius asked director Jeff Tremaine for a full day off of work,[6] but discouraged doing so since Chris Pontius had missed work the day before.[6] Additionally on screen Chris Pontius stated to Jeff Tremaine "This is going to make up for something bad I'm going to do in the future." This deal was verbally agreed upon and sealed with a handshake; it was also noted that said deal was videotaped for the camera. Screenings and releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_Number_Two&action=edit&section=4 edit The film had 4 different screenings for fans of Jackass and MySpace users, which was a part of MySpace's "Black Carpet" screening. The screenings took place a few days before the movie was released (possibly August). Some of the screenings also had surprise visits by cast and crew. For example, the Pennsylvania screening had director Jeff Tremaine and cast members Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera. On June 15, 2006, Yahoo! released the first official teaser for the movie.[7] The stunts in the trailer included Knoxville riding a "rocket bike" off a ramp and a blindfolded Knoxville being rammed by a yak. The DVD of the movie was released on October 10, 2006 in its R rated version in full and wide screen and in widescreen in the unrated version.[8] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_Number_Two&action=edit&section=5 edit Criticalhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_Number_Two&action=edit&section=6 edit Jackass Number Two has received generally favorable reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 61% "Fresh" approval rating from listed critics with the general consensus being, "Better than any sequel to the movie of a television show has a right to be, Jackass Number Two dares you not to laugh". On MetaCritic.com, Jackass Number Two received a rating of 66 out of 100 based on 23 reviews, which indicates "generally favorable reviews". The New York Times awarded Jackass Number Two a Critic's Pick, calling it "Debased, infantile and reckless in the extreme, this compendium of body bravado and malfunction makes for some of the most fearless, liberated and cathartic comedy in modern movies."[9] On Ebert & Roeper, Richard Roeper and guest critic Fred Willard gave Jackass Number Two a "Two Thumbs Up" rating.[citation needed] Commercialhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_Number_Two&action=edit&section=7 edit Jackass Number Two opened on September 22, 2006 in 3,900 screens at 3,059 theaters. It debuted at number one on its opening weekend with a total gross of $29 million, making $5 or 6 million more than expected by Paramount executives.[10] On its first day in theaters Jackass Number Two matched its $11.5 million production budget.[10] The film grossed an additional $14 million in its second week. Overall the film made $84,210,524 worldwide, more than the original. Soundtrackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_Number_Two&action=edit&section=8 edit Main article: Jackass Number Two: Music from the Motion Picture The soundtrack was released on September 26, 2006 by Bulletproof Records. The soundtrack features songs that were featured in the movie, and various audio clips from the movie. Among the new songs included in the soundtrack are "Gettin' Fucked Up" - a collaboration between rap group Three Six Mafia and Josey Scott, lead singer of heavy metal band Saliva - and "Backass" - a collaboration between electroclash musician Peaches and Karen O, lead singer of the indie rock trio Yeah Yeah Yeahs. DVD releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_Number_Two&action=edit&section=9 edit The Rated and Unrated DVD versions of the movie were released on December 26, 2006.[8] The rated version includes the 96 minute theatrical release, with bonus features, and the unrated includes extended scenes that were shortened in the original movie. Both DVDs feature commentary by the cast (except Bam Margera), director Jeff Tremaine and cinematographer Dimitry Elyashkevich. The DVD also included 16 deleted scenes removed from the theatrical release, more than 20 additional scenes, 9 TV spots, 8 promotional spots including trailer, gag reel, the uncensored version of Karazy by Chris Pontius and a promotional commercial for the 2006 VMAs.[8] The Making of Jackass featurette is also featured on the DVD. ''Jackass 2.5''http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_Number_Two&action=edit&section=10 edit Jackass 2.5 contains never before seen footage from the cast.[11] The DVD was released on December 26, 2007. Special features on the DVD include the making of''Jackass 2.5'', the making of Jackass: The Game, deleted scenes, a photo gallery, and footage of the cast and crew shaving their pubic hair for the skit "Terror Taxi". A special streaming version of the film was available for viewing on the Hulu website and from December 19 to December 31 at Blockbuster.com for free. Residents living in the United States can view clips of the movie on Jackass' official site, JackassWorld. Sequelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_Number_Two&action=edit&section=11 edit Main article: Jackass 3D Paramount Pictures and MTV Films greenlit a third Jackass, which was shot in 3D.[12] Filming began in January 2010 and it was released on October 15, 2010. Category:2006 films